Mobile devices often have a strap in the form of a cord that is attached to a strap holder in order to prevent the device from being dropped when carried. Therefore, an opening through which the strap is passed, i.e. a strap holder, is formed in these mobile devices. Generally, strap holders are often formed in a resin portion, as noted in Patent Document 1. A strap holder may also be attached to the mobile device as a separate article, as recorded in Patent Documents 2 through 4.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 8-274852
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2005-109224
Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2003-273529
Patent Document 4: Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 05-191057